


Workouts and make-outs

by KingsOnThrones



Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gyms, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Planking, Reading, Sneaky Natasha Romanov, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: Tony finds Bucky working out in the gym, it doesn’t go as you might expect.Until it does…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Workouts and make-outs

“Sergeant Barnes is in his gym, Boss.”

“Thanks, Fri.”

Yes, you read that right. _His_ gym. Yes, Bucky had a personal gym. And no, Tony didn’t do favoritism, neither was he hopelessly in love. Quit it, Nat!

Tony walked into Bucky’s gym and holy fuck he was _not_ prepared… Bucky was planking – Tony knew _that_ much about average workouts – but, he was only wearing sweatpants, which meant: _no shirt_. Of course, Tony knew that Bucky knew that he was there, so he really had to get a hold of himself, but he really couldn’t, at least not just yet.

Just when Tony thought their silence was getting weird, Bucky said: “Hey Tony, everthin’ OK? You wanna talk to me or any other reason why you blessed me with your presence?”

Oh, fuck.

_Why was he here?!_

He didn’t remember. Why did he go to Bucky?! What was he doing here?! Tony’s brain decided to short-cut and he turned around walking out of the gym without saying a single word.

Once outside, he still didn’t have a fucking clue why he had to go see Bucky _but_ seeing Bucky planking put a _very_ good idea in Tony’s head.

***

He walked back into the gym five minutes later. Where Bucky was – of course – still planking.

“Hey Tony! You remember what you wanted?”

“Nope.”

“Alright, so than why are you-”

Bucky didn’t get any further because Tony sat down cross-legged on Bucky’s back and opened the book he had been reading.

“Tony,” Bucky began slowly. “What are you doing?”

“Reading,” Tony answered without looking up from the words on page 463.

Bucky burst out laughing. Never failing his planking. Honestly, his endurance was incredible and just the tiniest bit frightening.

“Hold still, I can’t read like that!”

Bucky laughed a little louder.

“I mean it, Barnes! I can’t see shit if you keep moving like that.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bucky said sarcastically.

After a few minutes or so, Tony was getting bored. “Do push-ups,” he said.

“What?”

“You heard me: do them push-ups.”

“Tony-” Bucky began.

“Push-ups. Now!”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. How many?” Bucky asked as he began his push-ups.

 _You really shouldn’t have asked that_ , Tony thought. “Until I tell you to stop.”

Bucky chuckled. “Hey, Tony? Where are you going with this?”

“You know exactly where I’m going with this.”

Bucky flipped them over and pinned Tony underneath of him within the blink of an eye. “I think I like you better under me.”

“Perhaps you should flip me over,” Tony shamelessly suggested.

“I don’t know if the others want to see that.”

“They bribed FRIDAY to broadcast the security camera footage on Natasha’s TV. I think this is exactly what they wanted to see.”

Bucky let out a deep growl. “Let’s give ‘em a _fucking_ show than, shall we.” He ripped Tony’s shirt right off his chest as he bent him over.

“Alright, that’s it!” Clint marched out of Natasha’s bedroom to wash his eyeballs.


End file.
